Twisting Nether
The twisting nether is like the Dark Tapestry. It is the voidness between the stars, including the nebulae. It is from the twisting nether that voidwalkers come from. It is also from the twisting nether that things of madness exist, such as Yog-Sothoth. The twisting nether is a formless place of magic and illusion. It is indistinct and chaotic, with no size or shape. Coterminous to all other worlds, the twisting nether can be a gateway for those who know how to use it. For mortals, the twisting nether is notoriously difficult to access. Spells and portals can take one there, but few other options exist. Inhabitants Gods of the twisting nether form two categories, in so far as such chaos might be categorized: the Outer Gods and the Great Old Ones. The Outer Gods are equivalent to true deities, whereas the Great Old Ones are less powerful: more akin to demigods, like the archdevils and demon lords. The Great Old Ones respect the Outer Gods and may be seen as heralds or high priests of their greater kind. For mortals, though, the differences between cults of gods of either category is practically meaningless. The ancient, eldritch horrors of the twisting nether are beings of immense power who—luckily—have thus shown little interest in Golarion or her solar system. Were the Great Old Ones ever to devote even a fraction of their attention to this corner of space, it could very well end existence as gods and mortals know it. While some crazed cultists and power-hungry arcanists contact aspects of the cosmic beings in the hopes that they can harness their cyclopean might for their own purposes. None can control the raw chaos these forces bring, however, and destruction and madness are the ultimate results. Khemetian legends speak of the mysterious Dominions of the Black and their possible connection to the enigmatic planet of Aucturn. Members of the mythical Dominion serve as emissaries and heralds of their unknowable masters and are said to reside among the darkness between the stars, sustained by the very forces that drive them to madness. While most who know of the twisting nether assume its denizens reside unimaginable distances away in the void of space, one such race of beings builds an empire beneath their very feet. The intellect devourers of the Darklands are thought to have come from the twisting nether eons ago, though what their ultimate goals and motivations are or were remains a mystery only pondered by the bravest of souls. Similarly there is speculation that the gigantic tentacled creature known as the havero may originate from one of the far corners of the twisting nether. In truth, the inhabitants of the twisting nether represent an uncountable variety of Life. Although voidwalkers and other demons can be summoned from the twisting nether, there are civilizations out there that are numbered as the sands on the sea shore. The Universe is a vast place. Known Texts There are a few known philosophical tracts discussing the twisting nether. While actual scientific work is based on simple observation, the enlightened have wrote pseudo-scientific works to works of esoterica. The best known of these is Observations of Madness -- which goes into details of the esoterica of the twisting nether. Another, On Astronomy -- takes a more sane approach where the philosopher catalogues various objects for other astronomers to see (such as nebulae). Cultists and Summoning Activity Warlocks who study demonology often seek to impress those when summoning pets from the twisting nether. However, while soloing, Warlocks often summon a voidwalker. Summoners and infernal diabolists may also summon elder things from the twisting nether in search of power. The twisting nether in religion Associated with deities granting their followers the Void Domain, deities may instead grant the Dark Tapestry Subdomain. EltonJ (talk) 15:31, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Category:Astronomy Category:Material Plane Category:Inner Sphere Planes